Tadase, mon bien aimée
by Windstormie
Summary: Voici un OS écris pour ma meilleure amie à qui j'ai fais connaître Shugo chara.   Elle a tous de suite adorer Tadase donc voilà je mets son personnage en couple avec lui.  Tadase x OC.


C'était une réunion des gardiens tout à fait normale excepté le fait qu'une invitée était là. Cette invitée? Aisu Yumi. Yumi avait le cheveux violets et raides lui allant aux épaules. Ces beaux yeux violets reflétaient la gentillesse qui se cachait derrière sa timidité. Ses shugos charas, Misu et Hana, elle les avait eu car elle souhaitait découvrir sa vraie personnalité. Misu était la copie conforme de Yumi. Elle portait un yukata violet et noir et une fleur noire dans ses cheveux. Misu était très énergique et gentille mais aussi très bavarde. Hana, elle, était très différente de Yumi. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds lui arrivant jusqu'aux reins et des yeux oranges. Elle portait une robe de la même couleur que ses yeux et un bandeau dans les cheveux également orange. Hana était ,comme Misu, très énergique mais quand elle parlait aux gens, il lui arrivait d'être blessante à cause de sa franchise. Yumi, malgré le fait qu'elle avait des shugo chara, n'était pas une gardienne. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait autant de personnes avec des shugos charas à l'école et il n'y avait plus de place dans les gardiens. Mais elle assistait de temps en temps aux réunions. Et dès qu'un Oeuf X se manifestait elle était toujours là pour aider les gardiens. Mais depuis quelques temps elle ne restait plus avec les gardiens aussi souvent qu'avant. La raison? Elle avait découvert qu'elle aimait Hotori Tadase et dès qu'elle le voyait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Alors elle avait décidé de rester le moins de temps possible avec les gardiens. A la fin de la réunion, tout le monde partit très vite, ils avaient tous des choses à faire. Amu devait aller chercher sa sœur. Nagihiko avait rendez-vous avec son petit-copain Kukai. Yaya devait aller faire les boutiques avec sa mère et la mère de Rima l'attendait devant le portail. Il ne resta que Tadase et Yumi. Cette dernière voyant qu'elle était seule avec le roi rougit violemment ce qui n'échappa pas à Tadase.

**Tadase:**Aisu-san?

**Yumi:**Euh... Oui Hotori-san?

**Tadase:**Ma...ma question va certainement être bizarre. Mais...euh...Pour...Pourquoi tu rougis quand on est rien que tout les deux?

Yumi rougit encore plus. Il l'avait remarqué mais comment était ce possible? Sa vie était fini, il savait! Elle allait mourir de honte!

**Yumi:**Euh...Je...Ano...

Elle cherchait ses mots, elle ne pouvait rien répondre à ça! Puis soudain, Tadase était devant elle, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il se rapprocha. Il allait l'embrasser! Impossible! Et pour une obscure raison elle le repoussa! Elle détourna la tête encore rougissante. Puis elle se tourna vers lui et vit une chose qui, pour elle, était horrible. Tadase avait une couronne sur la tête. Pourtant Yumi ne l'avait pas appelé Prince ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais alors pourquoi? Pourquoi avait il fait un chara change? Pourquoi n'était il plus le même? Soudain la couronne disparut. Tadase regarda Yumi en rougissant fortement. Pourquoi Kiseki avait fait un chara change et avait poussé Tadase a essayé d'embrasser Yumi? Mais la réaction de celle-ci l'avait blessé. Oui cela faisait quelques temps que Tadase avait accepté les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Yumi. Oui il l'aimait. Oui il avait déjà désiré l'embrasser. Mais jamais il n'avait osé essayer. Peut être était ce le moment? Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient seul tous les deux. Mais elle l'avait repoussé et il ne voulait pas la forcer à l'aimer. Si elle ne l'aimait pas il se contenterait de la regarder jour après jour.

Yumi se mit à pleurer. Tadase était désemparé. La fille qu'il aimait pleuré! Et c'était de sa faute!

**Tadase: **Aisu-san? Ça...Ça va?

Question stupide. Elle pleurait évidemment que ca n'allait pas. Tadase ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis soudain, poussé par on ne sait quel instinct, il la prit dans ses bras. Yumi, surprise, n'osait faire un geste.

**Tadase: **Je...je suis désolé.

**Yumi: **De...De quoi?

**Tadase: **C'est moi qui t'es fait pleurer alors je suis désolé.

Yumi mit ses bras autour de lui et sa tête sur l'épaule de son bien-aimé

**Yumi: **Ne t'inquiète pas Hotori-san. Ce n'ai pas réellement de ta faute. Si je pleure c'est uniquement à cause de ma bêtise.

Tadase se détacha un peu d'elle pour la regarder. Elle lui sourit pour lui montrer que ça allait mieux mais ses yeux reflétaient toujours de la tristesse. Et cette tristesse Tadase ne voulait plus la voir dans les yeux de Yumi. Il la serra encore plus dans ses bras.

**Tadase: **Je...ne ...Je ne veux plus jamais voir cette tristesse dans tes yeux Yumi.

Yumi ne sut quoi répondre. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Elle était si heureuse. Et sa phrase sonnait comme une déclaration d'amour. Yumi sentit son cœur explosé dans sa poitrine tellement ces mots lui faisait du bien. Yumi releva la tête du Roi. Elle se rapprocha de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qu'elle avait si longtemps désirée. Elle se rapprocha encore, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de la bouche de Tadase. Ce dernier rompit la distance qui le séparait de la bouche de sa bien-aimée. Ce fut un baiser tendre et passionné à la fois. Un baiser doux et brulant. Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent par manque d'air. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux encore chamboulés par ce baiser.

**Tadase: **Je t'aime Yumi.

**Yumi: **Je t'aime aussi mon Roi.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur:<strong>

Voila c'est fini. Je sais c'est court mais je poste des petits textes parce que je bosse sur un "grand projet". Voilà et si vous voulez laissez une review ;).


End file.
